Symbols in the Cemetery
by SupernaturalFreaks13
Summary: Sam & Dean go to investigate a mysterious death that happens on Halloween.This is going to be a short story. It's bette rthan it sounds. Please read and review.


**_Title: _Symbols in the Cemetery**

**_Authors: Rebecca (Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13) and Megan (Cashmere180) a.k.a. SupernaturalFreaks13_**

**_Disclaimer: We don't own anything both sighs damn!_**

**_Summary: Sam and Dean go to investigate a mysterious death that happens on Halloween. Th is is going to be a short story. It's bette rthan it sounds. Please read and review._**

**Chapter One**

Sam and Dean Winchester were heading towards a town about two or three miles out of Denver, Colorado where they plan to check out a mysterious death that they had found out about the day before in the paper. Sam was reading out loud to Dean the article from the news paper as he drove towards there destination.

"Apparently, a group of four teenagers had snuck out to the local cemetery on Halloween because of a dare, they were attacked, and one girl, 15-year old Patty Brooks, mysteriously disappeared. Her body was found a few days later completely naked with strange and indefinable markings carved into her skin in various places." Sam finished and then turned to look at Dean. "'Strange and indefinable markings carved into her skin' this sounds like our kind of deal Dean."

"Ok so what's the plan? We don't know who the other teenagers that where there are." Dean stated.

"Actually I was reading another paper and it listed there names. Uh, Hailey Anderson, Stephanie Connors, and Kyle Turner. So we have to just talk to them and get the story from them." Sam said looking at another article he had collected.

"Alright then, so what do you think it is?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe an angry spirit or some kind of demon. We won't really have any real leads until we talk to those kids."

A few hours later, Sam and Dean pulled in front of Kyle Turner's house, impersonating police officers, after they had pulled up his address on the laptop. It was a large white house, with a green lawn, and a big tree complete with tire swing in front.

'A regular apple-pie family' Dean thought as they got out and walked up the front walk to the door and knocked. A woman in her early forties answered. She looked stressed and also like she had been crying.

"Can I help you two?" She asked.

"Uh, yes. I'm Officer Young this is Officer Hetfield" Dean said, pointing to himself then to Sam. "We wanted to ask your son a few questions. I assume your Mrs. Turner, mother of Kyle Turner?"

"Yes, but we already spoke to the police." The woman said.

"Yes, you spoke with the local authorities, in this situation we feel that we, the state police, are needed." Dean said, hoping she would believe him. She looked like she was debating it for a minute, then finally she opened the door more and stepped aside, allowing them room to walk in.

"Kyle, Hailey, Stephanie, can you come down here please?" The woman shouted up the stairs, before she lead Sam and Dean into the kitchen.

"You have all of them here?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yes, the girls are always here." Mrs. Turner said with a smile.

"Really? How come?" Sam asked.

"Oh, unstable home lives." She said her smile fading.

Dean nodded. "Nough' said."

All three of them walk into the kitchen with sad faces and then Kyle frowned when he saw Dean and Sam and mumbled, "Great more cops."

"Kids, this is Officers Young and Hetfield, they want to ask a few more questions about Patty."

The two girls looked at Sam quizzically with their eyebrows raised. "As in Angus Young and James Alan Hetfield?" Stephanie asked.

"From AC/DC and Metallica." Hailey added quietly.

Dean chuckled nervously. "Classic rock fans, nice."

"It's really just a coincidence." Sam added.

"Right." The three of them replied sarcastically.

" Yes because that happens all the time." Hailey mumbled.

"Be polite you three." Mrs. Turner scolded. Kyle shrugged, and then led the girls to the kitchen table to sit down.

Sam and Dean followed and stayed standing. "Could each of you explain to us what happened that night?" Sam asked with notepad and pen ready in hand.

"It's simple we were dared to go into the cemetery, we heard some noises and decided to get out of their before we got caught." Kyle said.

"Patty was behind the rest of us and then we heard laughing so we thought it was just another group of our friends."

"Of course this is after we climbed over the tall and pointy fence was when we realize that she hadn't climbed over with us. We heard some more voices and we just though she had gotten caught and we would see her in a few minutes. Since the graveyard owner usually just warns us not to do it again," Hailey said while looking at Kyle's mom who was now standing with her arms crossed.

"We waited and then climbed back over but she wasn't there. We looked around couldn't find her and called the cops. That's it end of story." Stephanie said.

"Both Sam and Dean just nodded and said, "Ok well thank you for your time." Sam said.

"No problem we've only told the story 45 other times to the other cops. Don't you guys talk to each other at all?" Stephanie said.

"Seriously." Hailey said.

"Ok well mom we are gonna go out for a while ok?" Kyle said and without an answer he continued, "K great we've got our cells if you need anything call us. Bye." Kyle finished and all three of them rushed out of the kitchen and the house.

"Again thank you for your time Mrs. Turner and have a nice day." Sam said, Dean and him then left the house and were then greeted by the three at their car.

"Well this certainly isn't the regular cop cars you see everyday now is it?" Kyle asked while leaning on the side of it. "If I didn't know any better I would say you two where lying inside."

Dean glared at him.

"Your not cops." Stephanie said.

"Yeah? And your story is bull shit" Dean growled.

"We'll tell you everything, the real everything, just not here." Hailey jumped in. Both Kyle and Stephanie whipped their heads around to look at Hailey with an 'are you fucking crazy look'.

She looked back at them with a straight face. "We can trust them, I know it." Hailey said softly.

"How do you know they aren't the people who did that to Patty, huh?" Kyle said angrily.

Hailey glared back at him. "Because we already know what did it, me and Stephanie."

"You mean who." Kyle said.

"No. We mean what." Stephanie said her voice as soft and quiet as Hailey's.

Sam decided to step in at this moment. "I have a feeling we can help you with that 'what' but we need to know what happened in order to help you."

"Ok then but not hear, come on." Hailey said as she and Stephanie started walking.

"We all promised we wouldn't say anything." Kyle said standing in the same spot he had been in. Stephanie came back to him and started to push him forward making him walk.

"I know how to walk Steph." Kyle said angrily.

"We promised we wouldn't say anything to the cops. We never said anything about not telling to guys who can't even come up with decent fake names without copying bands." Stephanie said and looked at both Sam and Dean. "No offense."

"None taken." Dean said as they followed Hailey across the street and down an alley way, and into a narrow wash under a bridge.

"Okay, so what really happened?" Dean asked.

Hailey sighed. "We really went there so we could try and bring someone back."

"What? Who?" Dean said almost yelling.

"Zach Miller. He used to take care of us all the time since we were like three because our parents couldn't. He was like our brother. One night, we were driving home from a late night movie, it was raining, and he took a curb to fast, flipped the car, and then crashed into this very ditch we are standing in. Zach was dead on impact." Kyle said sadly.

"Patty looked up a bunch of spells and shit, and then found one that could bring someone back from the dead, but only on Halloween. We all went along with it." Stephanie continued.

"And you believed some random person on the internet, they could have been a whack job for all you know." Dean said.

"First of all, we talked to a bunch of fancy and smart college professors about it, and second of all, when you loose someone you really love like that, you'll do whatever it takes just to have them back." Hailey said, angrily.

"Now you know our story. What's your deal?" Stephanie asked sitting down on an old wooden table. It looked like the three had somewhat made this place into a hang out.

Sam sighed. "We sort of deal with that kind of stuff."

"So one morning you guys woke up and decided, "Hey why don't we go play Buffy the Vampire Slayer, save the innocents and fight the forces of darkness" Kyle said in a cocky voice.

"It wasn't that simple." Dean said. "Smart ass." He mumbled under his breath.

Hailey leaned over and smacked Kyle in the head.

"What the hell!" He yelled.

"You're such an ass sometimes, you know that?" She yelled back.

"Yeah." He said with a cocky grin.

"They're trying to help, so shut your mouth!" Stephanie said, and then smacked him in the head as well. Dean was smirking at the scene.

"You guys said you know what did it, so can you tell us?" Sam asked. The three looked at each other and Hailey said, "Meet us at the cemetery at 11:45 tonight and we'll tell you everything."

"More like we'll show you." Stephanie muttered and they walked away.

**Author's Note – So what does everyone think Good? Bad? Please review. Also if you want to check out another one of our stories it's called, 'Meet the Small Town Demon Hunters.' It's under Rebecca's account (Gilmore-Supernatural-Fan13) but we both wrote it.**


End file.
